Riding in autovehicles for medium or long periods is very often fatiguing for children ages 5 to 10. Actually, at this age the child is not capable of carrying on a conversation for long and is not interested in the scenery so that after a relatively short time he becomes bored and very often shows this boredom in a way which can disturb the driver and cause him nervous irritation.